The Unexpected Savior
by I-Hate-Pink-With-A-Passion7
Summary: Fionna live in a small village, no one notices her, no one even knows her name, but she has a dark secret, one that no one will like. She is the mystical hero that savior of their village. How can she become one of the greatest heroes ever in an age where women can't do a man's job? Will anyone be able to comprehend the quiet girl is actually the greatest hero Aaa has ever seen?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Check out my other story The Nightingale's Song, sadly it will be on hiatus for a lil while:(**

**Obviously**** I dont own anything, i mean who on fan fiction does? I dont own the photo either...whoever made it...its pretty awesome;D**

* * *

My name is Fionna, I live in a little town in the middle of the Evil Forest named Derjek. It's a small village with only about a few hundred people living in it, it's mostly a farming community. The Land of Aaa is a peaceful place, the last war was The Great Mushroom War several hundred years ago. When the Mushroom War ended, all of the vampire just disappeared, along with the elves and the gnomes All that's left is humans, candy people, lumpy space people, the animals, and plants. The human all live in fear, for we have no special powers to protect us and we mostly produce goods. The Candy Kingdom has some of the best minds in the entire land, and the lumpy space people...well I don't really know what their good at.

I live with my adopted sisters Cake, short for Caroline Jolene Cakelin, she's 22, and my other sister Beatrice Madeline Odin, or BMO for short, she's 11, and my name, well my full name, is Fionna Anne Juster, I'm 15.

We all lived in the same village around 10 years ago. It was a normal winter night, when it happened. Sorcers' Fire. The blue fire consumed everything in its path, taking victims with no mercy, it didn't matter your race, age, or gender, you were a goner. I had been practicing my sword with my father when we came back to the village to see it on fire. My father threw me over his shoulder and ran towards our house, he left me outside while he ran inside to get my mother and baby brother, but it was in vain.

He came back to me ash covering his face, he had my mother over his shoulder and was cradling my brother in his arms, he had a haunted expression on his face that I will remember until the day I die. He had found them in the bedroom and had dragged them out through all of the corpses of the servants.

He ran to me , but he got all of ten feet before things went terribly wrong.

An arrow peirced my father in the heart through his back. Lady Sickle she had hated my father for years, she had believed that her family deserved the crown because my father was the bastard child of the King. Oh yeah did I mention, my family was the royals of the Human race.

She had shot a ice arrow into his heart and the same to my mother and brother. I can still hear her shrill cackle, the feeling of the blood of my family on my skin and clothing, the sight of the blood staining the snow crimson with their life essences. These things will forever haunt my nights for the rest of my days.

She rode her polar bear towards me and jumped off. I stood there doe eyed and unable to move.

"Do you see what you've done here,if you had never been here your parents would still be alive." she sneered at me. I just stood there staring at the crimson bodies of my family, unable to look away.

"LOOK AT ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU, YOU LITTLE BASTARD!" she screamed at me, while grabbing my chin with her taloned icy blue nails digging into my skin. I just stared at them, not giving her the slightest of my reared her hand back to slap me when a figure stepped in and grabbed her hand and threw her back.

He, for it was clearly a man, was standing there a black hooded cape flowing around his shoulders, his onyx hair messy from the wind, and his cold eyes the color of the blood that once flowed through my parents veins, his face set into a snarl as he leered over the woman in front of him.

She slowly got up and fixed her eyes on him, her eyes flashing fear before they settled on me with their hatred piercing me to the bones."I'll be back for you." she sneered and disappeared in a flurry of snow.

The man let out an unsteady breath and turned towards me. His eyes were still so hard and cold, but when they settled on me thought they seemed to melt into a black onyx, the same color as his hair and he gave me a timid smile and keeled in front of me.

And that's when I broke, I ran into his surprised arms and bawled my eyes out, I felt his cool arms encircled me and him rest his cheek against my head and whisper 'shhhh' into my ear and patted my blonde locks until I calmed down some, when I did he picked me up and the rest was a blur, I remember finding Cake and BMO hiding inside the horse stables and we salvaged some things from the castle, I found a picture of all of my family together along with my stuffed rabbit, Stifles We grabbed a horse and some traveling supplies along with a shovel and he helped me dig graves for my parents.

I was crying through out the entire time, silent tears flowing down my cheeks and freezing in the bitter cold. When we had placed them inside and covered them back up he placed three large rocks ontop of the and I scratched their names onto them.

"I'm so sorry Fionna, I never wanted this to happen." he said sadly hugging me to his chest.

"It's not your fault, she clearly wanted me." I said and wiped my eyes and glared up at him.

"You caught some of that ehh?" he said and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Of course, I am old enough to listen and comprehend word you know." I said pointedly.

"'Comprehend'," he quoted "that's a rather large word for a...what, 4...5 year old?" he asked

"What time is it?" I asked him

He looked at me incredibly and looked up at the moon."A little past midnight...why?" he asked.

I sighed."Well then I am now 6." I said "Me and father were suppose to go and pick out a new bow for my birthday, but as you can see that...is...clearly...not...gonna...happen."I said between sobbs, big tears falling down my face as I attempted to wipe them away.

"Awwww." he said and helped me wipe them away. He cradled my face in his cold hands and looked me dead in the face."Here." he said and threw his cloak over me. it dragging several feet onto the ground, seeing as how he was so tall." Happy Birthday Fionna." he said with a smile.

"How do you know my name?" I asked him suddenly curious.

"Because you will become someone very special to me someday." he said with a smile and he kisses my forehead.

"Then how come I don't your name?" I asked him.

He hesitated." Marshal...Marshal Lee." he said hesitantly.

"Ohh..well what did you mean by someone specia-?"I asked but was cut off by a howl in the distance.

"Chimeras." he said suddenly business like and threw me on top of the horse along with Cake and BMO. "Do you know how to ride?" he asked Cake.

She nodded he head.

"Good."he said visibly relieved " I want you to ride and ride until you can't anymore, if I can I'll find you...Okay?" he asked. We nodded.

He Leaned over and kissed my forehead. "See you in 10 years, Fi." He said with a crooked smile.

I reached over and kissed his cheek, not noticing the stunned look on his face "Okay." I said "Be careful." And we rode off, never to see him again.

* * *

~Seeya;D

10/22/12


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**I have updated this chapter so fast cause I was home all day, cause I was an emotional wreck. If you have read my story The Nightingale's Song, then you know my characters dog Achilles, well he's based of my real life dog Achilles, he's a K9 dog and he died suddenly this morning, so dont expect o see another chapter this soon...I may only update every week or so...soooo...k.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing... at all**

* * *

The thoughts were all rushing towards me. The Kingdom._  
_

_Slam._

My Family.

_Slam._

Mother.

_Slam._

Brother.

_Slam_

Father.

_Slam Slam._

Bitter tears fell from my face as the arrows hit their marks...each other. It had been ten years. Ten years since I'd seen my kingdom.

_Slam._

My family.

_Slam._

My Savior.

_Slam Slam._

We had not seen him like he promised, we made it around five miles East before we had to stop. We stayed there for a few days and waited for him to show, but he never came. We had just assumed that he was dead, which I never fully got over.

I placed my bow and arrows on the tree stump and walked over to retrieve some of the arrows that weren't splinter into pieces.

I heard a twig snap as someone come up behind me, and I spun and transformed...into a tiger.

Oh yeah...those of our royal race have mystical powers, it is the indicator that that person was suppose to rule. I growled at the small figure in front of me and sighed, transforming back.

I pinched the bridge of my nose,"BMO...what did I tell you about sneaking up on me while I'm training?"I asked highly annoyed.

"To never ever ever do it." BMO giggled and shot forward to wrap her arms around my waist. I sighed and picked her up and spun her, she giggled for a little while after I had set her down and I couldn't hep but chuckle a little bt as I threw my cloak over my shoulders hiding my bow and arrows inside my basket. I flipped my hood up and grabbed her hand and we walked back into the village.

I walked with my head down inside a book that I was reading all the way back home, I heard a few snickers behind the hands of my fellow peers, but I just sneered and ignored them.

A boy walked up and took my book from my hands and looked at it while I stood there. "What's this for new girl?" he asked. Yup I'm the new girl, we never stay in the same village for more than two years, I know I know, paranoid bastards right over here, but I mean the Ice Queen is still clearly after me, she has all of her soldiers out scouring the kingdoms.

The Ice Queen had taken over the Land of Ooo barely even a year later from when she killed my family and destroyed my kingdom.

I slowly looked up at him and he gasped. I have been told many many many times (unfortunately) by many men that I was 'beautiful', 'gorgeous', one even had the nerve to call me 'sexy'.I almost never showed my face, it almost always covered up by my hood or a hat or I may not even come outside at all. So it wasn't surprised when he acted so surprised, no one expected the nerdy, quiet girl that lives outside the village to be 'beautiful'.

See if I was like one of the girls in this glob forsaken village then I would've wanted to flaunt it, but unlike them I have more pressing matters, like defending the town I live in from constant chimera, werewolf, even warlock attacks, I had killed so many of them I didn't even want to say how many, else I would look like a blood thirsty murderer.

I mean it's not like I wanted to kill them, but if they were working to kill me and my new 'family' then I was going to use all of my abilities to stop them.

I quickly snatched the book back and pulled my hood down, secrets out anyways, and walked back to the village, many of people staring. BMO just skipping next to me all the way home.

We walked inside and Cake was sitting at the table looking at me, a mad gleam in her eyes."Where have you been!" she screeched. I gave her a sheepish smile and looked down at my hands as they fiddled with my cape."I was out in the woods." I said "Practicing my shooting." I said and looked up at her sheepishly.

Cake huffed but she sighed walked away and called out 'Whatever." and walked to her room. I smiled and grabbed an apple and walked towards my room. I looked up at the sun and sighed **'I have to go soon'**I sighed and told BMO to wake e up when the sun starts to set, and I laid down and dreamed.

**Marshal Lee POV**

I sighed and looked into the scrying glass for the thousandth time in ten years, hoping that for some reason it would show me the person who had haunted and my thoughts, even though I knew it wouldn't show her to me. I leaned into the trunk of the tree and looked at the setting sun. When it set I jumped down from the top of the tree and walked towards this village... Derjek..I think.

**Fionna POV**

I awoke to BMO struggling to push me off the bed and I looked out the window and sighed time for the war.I changed into a pair of tight cotton trousers, with a long skirt that had a long slit up the sides, so that if I did get seen I would look like a woman just walking the streets and not preparing for a nightly war. I threw on a tight white shirt and a blue sweater and pulled my bunny hat over my hair, it rested over my ponytail that goes all the way down my back and I swept my bangs out of my face. I grabbed my bow and arrows, sword, dagger, water, and an apple. I grabbed the photo off my dresser and kissed it and stuffed it into my top. "Bye." I said with a grim smile and kissed Cake's and BMO's foreheads.

I threw my cloak over my shoulders and tied the hood strings hiding my face. I bit the apple and held it in my mouth and walked towards the forest. I bumped into a man on my way there and all my arrows clattered to the ground.

"Shit." I groaned and knelled down to get my arrows, a pair of cold hands hit my hand as I reached for the arrows and I reeled my hand back and he did to he looked as if he got shocked. I picked up the last arrow and I his started to walk back towards the forest.

I felt a hand placed on my shoulder and I slid my dagger out of its sheath and pulled it on him. I pressed my dagger into his through and sneered at him. He backed away and threw his hands into the air."I yield." he said sarcastically. I pulled my dagger back and placed it in the sheath.

I smirked and looked at him. He had onyx hair and eyes to match. His face was god like. I slowly started to feel myself get lost in his eyes and I mentally slapped myself. '**Get a hold of yourself Fi.'** I turned around and I nearly had a heart attack. A chimera was standing there. Its flesh looked like it was about to rot off its bones, its eyes were the color of fresh blood and its talons were around two feet long.

It slowly started to creep towards us and I pulled my sword out, dropped my bag and untied my robe, they fell to the floor and I threw my apple in the air.

* * *

**~Seeya;D**

**10/23/12**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**I think that Im gunna start puttin cool songs for that scene in the beginning of some scenes. **

**That'd be pretty cools rite? well anyways if u can look them up cause their gunna be pretty cool:)**

**and no heres your chapter, ive had more people like, review and follow this story more than my last...and that one has been out for like a year come Feb. and this ones been up for a like 3 weeks...is that sad?**

**Anyways, I own nothing, not the character not the songs...nuthin', all i own is my life, but if I could possible buy these character for a cheap price, hit me up with a txt bro;p**

* * *

**Fionna POV**

**Shinedown-Cry for Help**

You have no idea how good it felt to just let go. I just let my instincts take over. It jumped, I slid. It lunged, I side stepped. It tried to kill me, I killed it.

I reached out and caught my apple and took a bit out of it. I looked around until I found what I was looking for, a tree. I pulled on the bottom part of the trunk and a little hatch and pulled out my towel.

I sat down and pulled out my blade and wiped the black slimy blood off of it. I bolted up right when I heard foot falls behind me, I had my blade drawn and was pointing it at him before I even knew what had happened.

He looked a little startled and I froze. Some onyx eyes and hair, same half smile, same...same for glob's sake he even had the same fucking face! I slowly backed up as the startled look in his eyes went away and another emotion, recognition, flickered in.

I was about to say something when suddenly I was surrounded by ten hooded figures all around me. I hoisted my sword up and was about to attack when they pulled out their blades and pointed them at me. I briefly noticed that the man had disappeared.

I never faltered my stance as I spoke in a clear, authoritative voice "Who are you and what business do you have with me warlocks?"

"We are are sorry in advance for this." a warlock said. "Sorry for what-"I said before I was cut off my being bounded with magic.

I screamed and yelled, very very unladylike words, that were barely muffled through the cloth bag that they threw over my head, I could practically feel the warlocks give me a strange look when I called them 'nothing but pig fucking, cock sucking, sons of bitches and that their greatest accomplishment in life will be to be a leaper's cock sucking whore.'

I was deposited inside of a pitch black room lying on the ground trying to reach my dagger to cut myself free. The bindings were not very comfortable. The vines wrapped around my mouth,down my neck, down to my body just under my bust and wrapped around my waist down to my feet.

The more I struggled, the more they wrapped tighter around me. I figured that a quick struggle would be the best, and least painful, choice, but before I had anytime to react I heard the sound of high heeled footsteps walk down the corridor. I stopped my struggling and laid there, my back rigged, until I felt someone hoist me up to my feet.

The vines were cut and my arm was forced behind my back, but it didn't hurt because I was double jointed. I felt a masculine body flush against my back as he wrapped his other arm around my waist.

I smiled, a very easy hold to get out of. I couldn't see anything but I assumed that I was in some sort of throne room because I heard the sound of skirts being rearranged on a stone surface, and the sound of heeled heels stopped.

I heard someone clear their throat and I looked up at him, even though my head was covered I could barely make out the outline of people, or creatures.I felt the person behind me pull my mask and the world was filled with light, or torch light at least.

"The Queen of the Nitosphere is greatly pleased that you came peacefully with our warlocks."he said with a sneer.

I bared my teeth, Vampires...awesome,"Peacefully?"I said flabbergasted* "You call targeting a lonely maiden in the dead of the night and dragging her _unwillingly_ to your realm, _PEACEFUL_?" I screeched and cried a little, playing up the poor maiden act as much as I could, I felt my lips quiver and my eyes began to fill with new tears threatening to fall at a moments notice. I bowed my head and sobs echoed throughout my chest.

"Now, now, I think we both know that your not a helpless young maiden, Princess Fionna." he said with a sneer.

I slowly lifted my head and shot him the most sincere smile I could manage at the time, witch wasn't all that great,"You must be mistaken, I can't be the lost princess, I mean look at me, do I look like royalty, I live in a small house with my two sisters."I said with a small smile.

"Oh so your not the child in this picture."he said and drew something from his pocket and I strained my neck to see it.

It was a picture of my family, my father was standing behind my mother while she held my brother Finn in her arms , and there I was perched on father's broad shoulders, my hand threaded across his neck and a large smile spread across my face, my father had a large playful smile spread across his face as he held me stead with one hand and the other wrapped around my mother's waist, we looked so happy, like any other normal family that wouldn't be shattered in a week's time, but the worst surprise was the fact that one corner had a burn mark on it and another had a hole in it.

This was my picture.

Of my family.

One that had been taken away from me.

And now they were being taken from me again.

Something feral grew inside me, begging to be released, I felt my vision sharpen, I could hear the collective gasp, as I knew, as my eyes went from a deep blue to a striking silver.

"And where did you get that."I asked, venom dripping from every word in rivers. I threw the man fall to the ground as I shredded my bindings and walked up to the short man, my cape flowing behind me with an eerie effect, you know mixed with my unnatural eyes color,and the claws that began to form from my hands.

He gulped and went to cower, but I was too fast for him and I picked him up, with one hand, by his collar.

He gulped and started to sweat profusely. And then I felt arms wrap around my chest.

The arms around me threw me down on the ground as I struggled to be free, the weight of a heavy male body pressing me against the cold unforgiving ground, at least for him it was unforgiving. Before he was even able to process it, I had him caged between my body and the floor.

I heard someone clap slowly, the sound echoing across the room, I slowly looked up and the woman smiled. She sighed and pointed to the short man that had been thrown across the room when I was tackled.

"Now to get back to business." she said impatiently.

The man quickly stood up and dusted off his coat and cleared his throat-.

"Today Reginald."she said even more pissed.

He looked at her terrified and quickly pulled a scroll form his pants.

"The Queen of the Nitosphere requests your presence, Princess Fionna Ann Juster, in accordance of the arranged marriage to the Prince Eel Llahsram." The man read from the scroll with a slight sneer.

I stayed there in shock

**"_WHAT?!"_** I screeched scaring the man under me.

* * *

**OHHHHHH cliffhanger...I just evil arent I ;p**

*** : lol...dont you just love that word flabbergasted...lol;p**

**anyways, I know I promised a chapter a week but my computer was being a butt and for some reason wouldnt let me save anything, so just so you know I wrote this chapter about 5 times before I realized that it wouldnt ley me save shit, **

**so anyways,**

**thanks to everyone who faved or followed this story, u rock bunches :DDD**

**if you want a really good time u have got ot watch Pewdiepie on YouTube, fucking epic:)**

**So I think that's it so **

**K Bye:D**

**11/12/12**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I stood there, shocked, almost to the point of death.

_Arranged marriage?!_

I felt my knees go weak and I was caught by someone from behind, they pulled me into their arms and I was being held bridal style before I even noticed it.

I felt my face go red, but not from embarrassment, from anger.

_How dare this _Queen _come and kidnap me and tell me that I now have to get marred to this Prince Eel Lahsram! WHO DOES SHE THINK SHE IS!_

My patience was slowly diminishing the longer this person held me. The person chuckled lightly and I snapped.

I grabbed his head and flung him into the wall and went into full tiger mode.

I let a out a feral growl as I sank to all fours and felt my teeth and nails elongate and become razor sharp. I arched my back as my dress ripped and I was left in only my under shirt and leggings, that I had a witch enchant to withstand my transformations.

My eyesight became sharper, until I could see every individual crevice in the stone walls. My skin became covered in hair. I roared at the queen and her and her subordinates ran from the room screaming in terror, as I jumped from my place on the stone floor and tackled the place where the queen was.

I let out an angry roar as the gate closed behind them and I reached my paws through and racked them across a guards back, shredding his armor, and skin, muscle,and bone along with it. He fell to the ground in a pile of dust as he disintegrated.

I went back to my original form with a sneeze, as my concentration diminished. I stood there racked by a multitude of sneezes, as the rest of the people fled the corridor.

I heard a loud laugh coming from behind me, its sound bouncing off the walls, and hurting my still sensitive ears.

I turned and saw him.

My eyes went wide and I felt all the blood drain from face. The Man from the Woods.

His onyx eyes closed as he laughed, his full mouth open as he laughed. A slightly red mark formed on the side of his head and his hair all messed up.

"What-achoo-are you-achoo-laughing-achoo-at?"I asked in between sneezes. Which only made him laugh harder.

I felt my face grow warm as blood filled my cheeks in embarrassment, as my sneezes didn't let up.

He started to calm down his laughing, only letting out small chuckles every now and then, as he walked towards me.

He cupped my cheek and my face grew even hotter.

"Hello wife."he said and kissed me. His lips mine made me feel like I was on cloud nine. Before I even knew what was happening I was returning the kiss, my hand wound their way into his hair, one of his hands wound its way into my hair and the other was grouping at my waist, but something felt wrong, did he say something before he kissed me.

I couldn't remember, all I could think of was the way his lips felt against mine and then way that he could give me so much warmth but still be cold at the same time. His hand move from hand up to my waist, and trailed my ribs and back down and continued this circular path until I was shivering with anticipation. I opened my mouth and his tongue eagerly entered the warm cavern of my mouth.

And I kid you not I forgot my name.

It wasn't until he pulled away that I regained my composure and remembered what it was that he said to me before he kissed me. I gasped hurt and punched him the face.

**Marshall**** Lee POV**

I couldn't take it anymore, I snapped under the pressure of her being in the same room as me.

And I kissed her.

I best case scenario was that she would push me away, maybe slap me or try to kill me, and the worse is that she could cry. I was never good with tears, when my little sister cried, sure I let her cry on my shoulder and patted her back, but I couldn't stop her tears.

The night Fionna's parents died was the best I've ever been with tears. She made it so easy, all I had to do was hug her and pat her back, coo soothing words in her ears and she stopped

But I surely didn't expect her to throw herself fully into the kiss and make those cute encouraging noises that were making my pants just a little tighter.

What?... a soft feminine body of the woman that you love pressed against you, making all sort of encouraging sexy noises, running her hand through your hair, would make anyone get a hard on!

I slowly ran my hands up her body to her rib cage and then back down, knowing just how to drive her crazy.

She shivered and I smiled and deepened the kiss, when she opened her mouth for me to explore, moaned lightly as I felt the warmth of her mouth. I pulled away so that she could breathe.

And I looked her over, she was a bright red and that made me lick my lips and something other than the 'little me"in my pants grew in anticipation.

_NO...She is not food_ I tried to tell my fangs, but the wouldn't listen.

Okay...sucking on her neck wouldn't be considered eating her right?

I was leaning towards her pulse on her neck when I felt a sharp pain on the side of my face and I gasped in pain and fell to the floor.

**Fionna POV**

I stood there in shock.

_HE'S NOT-...HE CAN'T BE...__Prince Eel Lahsram!_

I heard him groan in pain and I rushed over to where he was laying on the ground clutching his face from where I punched him.

I looked down at him and he got up. He already had a bruise spreading the entire length of his cheekbone. A flicker of guilt spread through me, but was quickly dispersed when I remembered that he was my future _husband._

I reached down and grabbed his collar and hoisted him to his feet. "Are you Prince Eel Lahsram?"I sneered at him.

He laughed and looked over at me, his eyes cutting through my very soul and my will was slowly beginning to waver as his vampire powers worked on me to get me to do his bidding. As hard as it was, I stood my ground and pressed my fists harder into his throat,as I tightened my grip on his collar and pushed him up into a wall.

"Are you or are you not?!"I asked, my patience quickly becoming less and less.

"Kinky are we."he said with a laugh flashing his fangs and I grimaced and huffed in disgust.

I reached for my dagger in my bra and his gaze followed my hand intently as it reached into my bra, he let out a strangled sort of groan and I grimaced in disgust and snorted at him. Before I had my hand pulled all the way out, our positions were quickly switched as he pressed my front into the wall and he was flush against my back.

"Yes...I am." he said as I felt a prick on my neck and I gasped and cried out in pain as he bite me. I struggled as he pulled a swig of my blood and pulled away, he licked the area surrounding my neck and sucked the area free of any blood, probably leaving an angry red mark along with it.

I slowly felt a tear stream down my face as he finished his ministrations on my neck.

"I'm sorry." he said as he wiped the tear off my face and I felt the world swirl around me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: ...gurl ...****Ain't Nobody Got Time For Dat!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

** *One Hour Later***

We were sitting on the ground, I was leaning on a tree he was laying on the ground.

"So...if I don't want to marry you in one year's time, you will not force me to marry you?" I asked cautiously.

"Of course not...besides it's not like it was my idea, and technically when your parents died the contract was void, just as long as we couldn't find you. So if you don't want to marry me in one year's time I won't force you to." he said smiling at me.

I sighed "Okay-"

"That is of course if you can resist my charms." he said cutting me off and smiling at me amused, when I got mad. He reached towards me and cupped my face.

"That doesn't mean I won't stop from trying to make you fall in love with me Fionna." he said with a slight pout.

I smiled "But it will mean that you will stop touching me without my permission, after all, were not married. And guys and girls interacting with each other is very frowned upon in the society."I said as I peeled his arm off of me.

"Why does Eel Lahsram mean anyways?" I asked leaning against the tree again. He leaned forward and smiled.

"That is just the Night-O-Sphere pronunciation of my name, the name I got by here is Marshal Lee." he said smugly.

I gaped at him and attempted to hurry away from him when he suddenly caught my wrist and pulled me back to a sitting position."MARSHAL LEE!?"I screamed.

"Yeah...what about my name?" he asked with a slight frown and a questioning look in his eyes as he eyed me apprehensively.

I shot up and pointed at him."YOU...YOU..."I stuttered. "I ..I what?" He asked slightly amused.

"You...I know you." I said and flopped onto the ground.

"I know you know me dummy...You're so **weeeeiirrrddd." **He said chuckling at me as he floated above my head.

"Shut it you!" I said, my cheeks turning red, as I crossed my arms over my chest. I felt him flick one of my ears and then laugh to himself as he landed on the ground again.

"Soooo Fionna." he said

"Yeah." I said cocking an eyebrow at him.

"Wanna finish what we started in the throne room?" he said cupping my cheeks and pressing his lips against mine.

A scream was heard in the forest that night, along with the caws of crows and the uneasy shifting of the little woodland creatures.

Followed with an even louder slap sound.

I got up and wiped my hands off on each other, Marshall Lee, the very distinct shape of a hand print on his now reddened left cheek, lay 10 feet away face on the ground and ass up...almost as if someone slapped him across the yard and then he hit a tree and landed right there...not that there was anyone present that would do such a thing, mind you.

When I started to walk away I heard a twig snap behind me.

Marshall Lee bolted up, alert and ready, when he heard the sound.

I automatically reached for my sword, but it wasn't in my sheath. It was still in the Night-O-Sphere. I groaned and cussed as I realized that would mean that I would be in trouble until I could reach my house to grab my father's sword.

I saw two werewolves, a wizard, and three chimeras come into my vision...Yep totally screwed.

"Shit shit shit shit shit shit."I yelled as I ducked under a chimera's attack and then sidestepped a wizards spell.

I felt two arms encircle my waist and I was floating above all of them. I screamed as attempted to struggle against my capture hoping to get him to land... aerial fights were never fun.

"Stop struggling." Marshal said in my ear and I automatically stopped fighting his hold. Minutes flew by and we finally reached my house. Before we had even reached the ground I was already flying towards my house and I was crossing the threshold in mere seconds.

I ran right into a surprised Cake and I flopped into something really hard behind me. I looked up and realized that it was Marshall Lee's chest and I flushed. I launched myself into Cake's surprised arms and repressed sobs as I realized that I was home, I could pretend like none of this ever happened and that there wasn't this annoying vampire right behind me. I groaned in disappointment as I felt a cool hand on my shoulder pull me back to reality and towards my room.

"Fionna!" Cake screamed as I was retched from her arms, by a 'stranger'. I grabbed my emergency pack from under my bed. It had money, food, water, arrows, a bow, a dagger, first aid kit, extra clothes, and a blanket. I threw it on my bed and threw my ruined clothes off. I was halfway through changing out of my shirt when I heard a cough from behind me. I turned my head and realized that Marshall Lee was still in the room.

I turned to look at him and his face went red. "Ummm...I'll just leave...then" he said his face turning redder and redder with each passing moment. "Yeah." I said my face turning a deep red. We stood there awkwardly for a second until he cleared his throat and left the room.

Once he was gone I sighed and resumed changing my clothes. I traded the shredded remains of my 'dress', for a lack of better words, for a newer cleaner one and a new undershirt and pants. The dress I was now wearing is a dark red and I had on black pants and a black undershirt. I tied my sword and sheath around my waist.

I threw on the cloak and tied the string and swept out of my room. I walked past, a still red in the face, Marshall Lee and he fell into step behind me.

"Where are you going Fionna!" I heard Cake yell at me desperately.

"Out." I said and pulled the sword out of the sheath. Marshall tensing up behind me as he smelt the enemies' approach.

"Let's go." I said to Marshal, who gave a small nod.

I pulled my hood on over me and we ran towards the village.

* * *

**I know I know...you hate me...personally I hate me right now.**

**I left you hanging for like a month?...2 months?**

**Well guess what?...you have every reason to mad at me...and my untimely writer's block...I hoped that when I wrote my new story out that it would give me inspiration...like this one did with my (now deleted) The Nightingale's Song fanfic...anyways I rewrote that one...you should totally cheack it out;P...and it gave me NO INSPIRATION FOR THIS ONE AT ALL!**

**I was like WTF brain... WORK!...YOU HAVE LIKE 8 FUNCTIONS...**

**FANFICTION**

**FRIENDS**

**VOLLEYBALL**

**BATMAN**

**FIOLEE**

**EATING**

**BREATHING**

**AND SLEEPING!**

**DO YOUR FUCKING JOB!**

**anyways...it decideded to listen to me...a month later *Insert eye roll here*...such procrastination!**

**So yeah... check me out on Polyore... and join my**

** NIGHTWING IS SMEXY! group:)**

**~SeeYa**

**2/10/13**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: If you seriously think that I own ANY of this shit then your fuckin stupid:/**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

We ran through the forest in silence, the feeling of the coming battle weighed heavily on us as we ghosted over fallen trees and foliage. The longer we ran the more anxious I became, it was so much easier when I was just randomly attached, it gave me no time to think about it, to picture everything that could go wrong. But we did also have an advantage. The advantage of home territory, I knew these woods like the back of my hand. We may have been here for only two years, but I made it a habit to know my surrounds, especially when I spent the better part of my day and night in them.

I heard a low growl and skidded to a stop just as a chimera landed in front of me. I unsheathed my sword and lunged at its throat. It lunged at me and I had to duck to evade its claws. I slid underneath it and thrust my sword into its stomach it instantly puked up blood and crumpled to the ground…..with me still under it. I struggled for a moment; my legs caught underneath the great beast's lower half and eventually shimmied my way out from under it.

I turned to find Marshal Lee fighting with a wizard; he was wearing a brown robe, so he was from one of the lower mage classes. The other wizard had on a purple robe, so he was obviously higher in the ranks. But he was nowhere in sight, so I guess he was waiting in some safe location while the chimeras and the other wizard did his dirty work.

Marshal delivered a quick uppercut to the man's stomach and he then kneed the man in the face. The man fell over and laid still, the bones in his nose pushed into the front of his brain, but just for good measured I decapitated him when I walked past him. We hid the bodies and began looking for clues of the other wizard and other two chimera's location.

"He could be in the mountains." Marshall suggested.

"No too cold for that." I said "He was wearing a purple robe so he's pretty high up in the mage guild."

"So…in the next town then?" he asked.

"No that'd be just stupid to hide in the next town….he'd need to be close enough to keep an eye on use, but just far away to stay off the radar." I deduced.

"The town." I said after a minute and looked to Marshall Lee, he nodded and grabbed my under my arms and shot up into the sky.

From our higher position we could see smoke rising in the distance, a lot of smoke.

The city was in chaos when we got there, houses were burning, people were screaming, some crying. Most of them were covered in ash and soot and had tear tracks running down their faces. There were some that had minor 1st degree burns and some that had major 3rd degree burns.

We quickly parted our way through the hysterical crowd when we saw him.

He was just walking down the street, with a sadistic grin plastered on his face, burning the houses with fire magic as he walked past them. Uncaring of the pleas and screams, from old to young people, begging him to stop, pleading him to just say what he wanted in return for stopping.

He chuckled and grabbed a young child by the throat, and brought his face closer to him. "I want the princess." He hissed and threw the kid on the street.

"You wanted the Princess, well here I am." I said and unsheathed my sword and charged.

It was like everything was in slow motion, I stabbed my sword repeatedly at him, but he just continued to dodge all of them.

I faltered for a moment as I realized he was working his magic, and I tried to concentrate on not letting him into my head, and that was all the opportunity he needed. His foot snapped out of nowhere and spun at my legs, kicking them out from beneath me. I landed on the ground hard and struggled to catch my breath. He leered over me and grabbed my face, pulling me upright. He held m a good two feet off the ground and pointed me in the direction of Marshall Lee.

Marshall Lee was facing against the last two chimeras, and he was struggling.

He pulled me towards him and I screwed my face up in disgust at his breath. It smelt of bile and blood, a combination that does wonders on the stomach.

"Look at him," He hissed in my ear "Look at him fall, watch hisssss pain, watch him ssssuffer." He grinned. I threw my arms up and clawed at his face, he hissed and threw me down on the ground. I sprung up and talked him to the ground. He spun us so he was straddling my back with my arms pulled up by my shoulder blades. I hissed in pain as he pulled my arms up farther.

"You're not the real Princessssss, if you were you wouldn't go down thisssss eassssily." He hissed in my ear.

I saw red in my vision and a wite hot pain in my belly…..shame. It was true how could I be the Princess, how could all my hard training fail me when I finally come face to face to a powerful wizard. How could everything I worked for be destroyed in one fight.

"I am too the Princess." I hissed at him as he pulled my arms up tighter.

"Oh yeah….Ssssshow me." He hissed.

So I did.

I pulled my legs up, and used the momentum to flip him off my back. He fell on the ground, hard. His face was cut up and it looked like his nose was bleeding. He hissed in pain, and wiped his nose on his shirt. His eyes locked on mine, they were filled with blinding hatred and venom.

"I'll end you for that." He hissed and charged.

I quickly crouched and switched forms, my back arching as it changed shape and my teeth and fingers throbbing as they turned into fangs and claws. My vision slowly sharpened and my sense of smell became pristine. I smelt ash and burning wood, but the smell of burnt flesh and blood clung heavily in the air, along with the smell of fear and death. The wizard pulled up short as he watched me change. His eyes widened and for the first time in this entire battle I saw it, that one last hope that I had.

His fear.

So I lunged.

* * *

**ohhhhh...cliffie...**

**I know what your thinking**

**Cassy! how can you leave us hanging for like a MONTH! **

**and my answer is...**

**IT'S MY HOT BOD I DO WHAT I WANT!**

**...lol jk but I seriously have no answer as to why I haven't updated except for the spur of the moment laziness and also THE. WORST. WRITERS. BLOCK. EVER!**

**anyways...check me out on Polyvore **

**hello-my-name-is-go-away**

**and also my newest obsession:**

**THE CREATURES!**

**their a YouTube group that does video game commentary... and my faves are James(Uberhaxornova) and Hordan(Jordan) (Kootra)...and I can toats tell you that I m IN LOVE with JAMES! okay okay maybe not IN LOVE but i do highly respect him as a YouTuber and a professional MLG!...but if the odds are ever in my favor then...ya buddy;)**

**anyways check them out(their pretty amazin')**

**The Creature Hub ****user/thecreaturehub**

**UberHaxorNova user/UberHaxorNova**

**Kootra user/kootra**


End file.
